Grenade
by sigmame
Summary: Sungmin always refused to let him go to his apartment, they had been dating for three month and the older man had slept in his apartment. And when Kyuhyun asked him to do the same thing, welcoming him in his apartment, Sungmin would refuse. KyuMin. Twoshot. Angst. Song-fic.


_Easy come easy go that's just how you live_

_Oh take, take, take it all but you never give_

He was on the class with finance books were open, occasionally fixed his glasses when it dropped with his long fingers, eyes were focused to the notebook he had, with a black pen in his right hand. He was almost finished this paper. He always collected his paper first, but he knew this time he had to work faster than he did before; he had two papers to do. One paper was done already, with a neat name in the first line: Lee Sungmin. He was proud with his papers, they were good and thanks for his intelligence that made him always got A in every assignment the lectures gave him.

One minute, yes, just sixty seconds more to finish this. He sighed in relieve when he finally wrote the last paragraph in perfection, he smiled as he wrote a name on the name's box. He packed his things to his bag, leaving two papers on his hands and ready to go to his lecture's room. He glanced at his wristwatch, 10.45 am, he had something to do at eleven and he still had quarter hour to get a delicious latte his boyfriend wanted.

First, he just needed to go to his lecture's room.

"Oh, Cho Kyuhyun. Come in…" his finance's professor was welcoming him after he knocked the open door carefully, he bowed before putting the papers on the deck. "Finish already, young man?"

"Yes, sir." He replied with a bow before he left, a big smile formed when he made his way to the canteen. Ordered two glasses of latte and some fresh muffins, he then headed toward the park lot to find his car. His smile grew even wider when he saw that angel-like figure beside his black car.

"Sungmin _hyung_!" He called and the boy looked at him second after.

"You almost late, babe." Moping, the older took one latte from his boyfriend's hand. He cringed as he sipped few drops of the liquid there, and then the cute boy pouted. "It's too hot." He sighed, slightly spit out the remaining hot coffee in his mouth.

"It's hot latte, _hyung_. Of course it's hot, let's getting in the car. I bought some muffins for you." The younger assured, he pulled out his key before opened the door to the older boy. He was getting in after he made sure Sungmin was comfort.

"Is the paper done?" Sungmin asked, there was concern in his eyes but changed right after Kyuhyun smiled to him while nodding his head twice. "Thank you, babe." He thanked before opened the muffins package. "What flavor did you buy me?"

"Raspberry, greentea, and chocolate just like you always have." Kyuhyun carefully answered, he was afraid this time Sungmin changed his favorite muffin's flavor again. Three days ago they were having a big-slash-stupid fight just because he ordered vanilla while Sungmin suddenly mentioned he had allergic to everything with vanilla in it.

"Perfect." The cute boy said, Kyuhyun let out a relieved sigh before he started up his car's machine. They were off from their university entrance when the honey brown-haired man took a glance on his boyfriend.

"Your apartment?" He asked, causing the older boy shook his head.

"Yours."

Here they were again, Sungmin always refused to let him go to his apartment, they had been dating for three month and the older man had slept in his apartment. And when Kyuhyun asked him to do the same thing, welcoming him in his apartment, Sungmin would refuse. Kyuhyun didn't understand but he chose to comply –after some small argues of course.

"I want to visit yours, too. It's been three months, Min."

"Mine is not as big as yours, not to mention my noisy neighbors. We need a cozy place to cuddle each other, don't we?" Sungmin replied.

"Okay."

"Love you~"

"I love you too, Min."

And then Kyuhyun drove to his apartment anyway because he didn't even know where his boyfriend lived either.

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

Kyuhyun knew Sungmin since the first day he entered this university, the older man was his senior who took two same classes with him. During the first semester Kyuhyun didn't even have any proper chance to talk to the boy, he liked the other and he was pretty sure Sungmin noticed it. Who didn't if he was that all shaky and spluttering when the cute boy was near, he was Kyuhyun's type after all.

Sungmin was a cute guy, he had small nose and perfect milky skin. His eyes were beautiful and they were giving the most innocent gaze ever, everything in his face was there for reason. And those lips. Thin and M-shaped lips of his were made in heaven, it had the best smile and Kyuhyun knew he never got tired of watching those parts. Lee Sungmin was his name and Kyuhyun knew his fellow freshman friends were having a crush on him as well, but rumor had it. People said Sungmin always played hard to get stuff with every guy who tried to hit on him. That was why he didn't make a move for long.

The next semester he had no class with Sungmin. He was thinking that he had lost his chance, he cursed himself for being a complete chicken but he wasn't that famous guy with cool and handsome gesture. He wore glasses, he dressed like a nerd, he didn't hang out in the bar, he didn't drink, and most importantly he was really good at studying –100% matched the geek's check lists.

Next semester which was the in the second year Sungmin approached him, it was like a dream because he saw Sungmin was like an angel with a cute smile came to a looser like him. He thought he was day-dreaming at first until he heard the other's voice called his name and asked for a date. A damn date. A freaking dream date. They had three same classes as well.

Kyuhyun never forgot their first date, in a library, not a romantic one but Kyuhyun promised Sungmn he would bring him to the most romantic place in Seoul at the second time they dated. He was shocked when Sungmin asked him that there was the second time, he wondered Sungmin didn't like spending time with him at library (which later Kyuhyun knew Sungmin hated library a lot because he hated books). But then the older smiled and telling he was just kidding and he would love to have a romantic date with him.

Their second date was perfect –according to Kyuhyun and Sungmin seemed so happy judging by the way he smiled and complimented how great the restaurant was. They talked a lot, Sungmin told that he lived in Seoul alone because his parents were in Ilsan. He also told that he loved everything about arts; drawing was the most he loved and Kyuhyun promised him their third one would be in an art exhibition. Kyuhyun also talked a lot about his life, the company his family ran, why he chose Business as a major, and all his favorite things about shares.

It felt perfect.

At the third date they shared their first kiss, it was on Kyuhyun's apartment though (not in an art exhibition like he promised before) but everything was perfect. Kyuhyun could feel the butterflies in his stomach just like his older sister told about first kiss, it was amazing. He was planning to ask if it was Sungmin's first kiss as well before he noticed the boy were kissing him with his eyes wide open.

"Why didn't you close your eyes, Min?" Kyuhyun asked, he always called his boyfriend with his pet name when they were this damn close. And the addressed boy was smiling.

"I want to see your face while we're kissing…" he said breathlessly.

And then in the next dates they had they'd kiss again, and Sungmin would always kiss him with his eyes open. Like the first kiss they had. And every time Kyuhyun asked, he'd smile and gave him a soft peck on his thick lips. "I love you…" he whispered against the younger's lips.

_Gave you what I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash yes you did_

Kyuhyun didn't like art, he couldn't draw or sing or whatsoever because art wasn't his thing but he still found himself in his study desk drawing a certain person in a piece of A4 paper. He was looking so serious that he forgot to have his dinner that night, tomorrow was Sungmin's birthday and he intended to give his lover a drawing made by him.

He had bought a pink rose bouquet with a red rose in the center and he had ordered a birthday cake with twenty two candles on it. He planned a perfect birthday surprise for him, because he knew Sungmin deserved it.

Kyuhyun might be not a cool and famous guy in college but he did _knew_ how to spoil his lover –he thought, because Sungmin was all the way melting with everything he did for five months they dated. He loved the way Sungmin smiled when he gave a simple romantic dinner underneath a blossom tree, he loved how the older man reacted when he picked him up after classes and he wanted to see more.

So he thought it would be a perfect idea giving his beloved one a big surprise in his day, Sungmin always told he liked party in his birthday but Kyuhyun didn't throw one for him; he wasn't that lame. He always thought and he thought _this_ would be much better than a party.

He'd come to Sungmin's.

Drawing in his hands with other stuffs were waiting behind, he would make a perfect birthday ever for Sungmin. He never felt this insane before; wanting someone to feel this happy by efforts that no one would ever think about. Because Sungmin was special, he was his everything, Kyuhyun was even willing to give his life for this guy.

He never felt this loved, being loved with someone he really liked. He never was in a relationship, every girl was avoiding him because his appearance –glasses and all the nerd stuff he had and he didn't feel happy talking with one which was now he realized he wasn't into chicks. He ever thought he would just live alone and then die alone as well, didn't have a wife or children with grandchildren and whatsoever he didn't care.

Yes. Sungmin was special.

The only guy that made feel this loved, _this_ happy.

The next day Kyuhyun made sure he had finished every single detail he wanted to surprise his special one, he woke up a little earlier just to check his car was in a good condition. He couldn't afford messing around in Sungmin's birthday. He settled the bouquet in the front, right beside his seat before he let himself in. The drawing was on the back with cakes that had been delivered this morning to his apartment. He hadn't wished him a happy birthday yet.

It was a perfect plan.

He had got Sungmin's address two days ago, it was hard to get it from people around but he finally got it with some money he had –too much for just an address but worth it.

Sungmin was living in an apartment just like him but he didn't think that he was living in such a luxury place like he was driving in right now. The pretty boy always told that he was way too rich for a college student and lived in a great place, he thought Sungmin was living in somewhere that smaller than him. That was why Sungmin never let he come –he thought.

And now he was just out from his car that parked in front of a huge apartment building, he knew this place; his father owned half of this place and the other shares were owned by all his family members. He refused to live there because it was just way too much for a student. So why did he end up there? Was someone giving him the wrong address?

But he kept walking, heading to the lobby and asked the receptionist where he could find room 1504. He was easily getting the direction as the worker there knew that he was the owner's child, after giving a proper thank you Kyuhyun went through the hallway and taking the lift. It was on the fifth floor.

Kyuhyun was taking the roses and drawing in his hand, the drawing was framed with any type of wood that Sungmin loved. His birthday cake was on a tray, a worker helped him to bring it to Sungmin's front door and then the worker left with a tip in his hand. Kyuhyun was now alone, breathing, thinking, and then deciding that he was indeed a romantic lover for Sungmin as he pressed the doorbell.

He was ready to sing happy b'day song when the door was open.

And suddenly he hid his rose when a guy showed, not Sungmin. Kyuhyun didn't know this guy but considering by his look he wasn't a college student, he was way too old for a student and when Kyuhyun was busy with his thought, the guy asked him.

"Who are you?" His voice seemed not friendly or cold either, it was just plain and he didn't seem interested.

"I uh—"

"Who's that, babe?" Kyuhyun wasn't able to finish his word, not just because this sound was cutting him off but he was so familiar with this voice. It was Sungmin and Kyuhyun wasn't sure what to do. The voice sounded so lovely, and he called 'babe' and clearly it wasn't for him. It was for someone in front of him now.

"Don't know." The guy replied with his eyes fixed on Kyuhyun.

"I want to meet with Sungmin."

"Oh, you're his friend? I don't think Sungmin has this kind of friend," the guy said. "He's probably going to take a shower now. I'm his boyfriend by the way."

Kyuhyun eyes widened. Boyfriend?

"Heejun-_ah_! What takes you so long? I don't want to take a bath alone, come with me~"

And now Kyuhyun knew the guy's name was Heejun and Sungmin never mentioned even once. But he felt like he died already, his sight was blurring and he was trying to realize what happened.

"Hold on, babe. There's someone here he wants to meet you and—"

"Ignore him. I don't need anyone in my birthday right now but you. Just come here already."

Heejun guy smiled before he paid attention to Kyuhyun again. "You see? He doesn't want to meet someone right now, may be tomorrow?" Kyuhyun was silent until a worker came and Heejun suddenly went inside and coming back with a trash bag in his hand. He handed it to the worker and Kyuhyun knew it was just some garbage, before he saw a glimpse of something there. It was an ukulele.

Kyuhyun picked it up.

"Oh, Sungmin threw it away. He said he didn't need it because someone stupid gave it to him, he threw away much stuff today." Heejun explained. "Okay, I need to go. My Sungmin needs me now. Bye."

And the door was closed.

"Are you okay, Sir?" The worker asked when he saw Kyuhyun kneeled down and reached out everything in the trash bag. He was losing his mind. These things were from him, and he didn't even know what to say anymore. He just left, swaying a little to the parking lot leaving the worker who was calling him about the cake and presets he left in front of the door.

_To give me all your love is what I ever asked_

'_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you_

_I'd jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you_

He locked himself in his room, feeling lonely. He was too shocked to admit everything. Even thought he knew for long that Sungmin didn't really love him, he could feel the older was there for reasons but love. He was stupid thinking Sungmin was in love with him. But he wasn't angry, he couldn't be angry even thought he wanted.

He was broken.

Everything was broken.

He never asked anything from the older one.

He just wanted to be loved.

He just wanted Sungmin to love him.

**TBC**

**I dunno, I just love this song a lot and I don't write angst that much so yeah. **


End file.
